The Pirate Lord
by claireydid
Summary: AU- Elizabeth Swann meets Lord William Turner, the famed man of nobility who associates with pirates and maintains a respectable exterior. As she falls in love with him, she ends up becoming part of the adventure of a lifetime!


The Pirate Lord.

Elizabeth Swann sighed dreamily as she looked over at the sun setting upon the bay. Leaning upon the edge of her balcony, her doe brown eyes absorbed the colours and beauty that nature gave to her freely. A fresh blast of air from the sea blew, smelling of salt and the scents of Port Royal around her. For mere moments, all was right with the world. But Elizabeth knew that no matter what she wished for herself, ultimately duty would take place above that. Or so she thought, little imagining that her life was soon to change forever.

When she awoke the next morning, her father entered the room with an air of importance, even more so than usual. Elizabeth loved her father, but even she could see that he was a tad pompous and unrealistic. Governor Swann smiled affectionately at his daughter, and said: "My dear, we have a very distinguished guest joining us today from England. He arrived early this morning." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but restrained herself as she said, evenly: "Who might this be, father?"

Governor Swann smiled, knowing that his daughter was controlling her wild nature admirably, and chuckled as he said: "My dear there is no need for you to be so formal. You don't have to pretend around me, although I must ask you to be fairly polite around Lord Turner." At the words Lord Turner, Elizabeth gasped and said: "The Pirate Lord is coming here? The only true man of breeding who can consort with pirates and such folk and still remain in favour?"

Governor Swann nodded affably and said: "The very same. I know you have heard many tales of his exploits, and I daresay he will wish to speak to you in particular. Now, do wear something becoming, won't you my dear? If it is not too much trouble, I would like you to show Lord Turner around Port Royal."

Elizabeth stared at her father in shock, and said incredulously: "You would trust me with something this important?" Governor Swann smiled and said: "Do hurry up my dear, breakfast will be served in one hour," and exited the room, leaving Elizabeth in a panic.

Her maid (and close friend) Lily walked in, and smiled at Elizabeth as she exclaimed: "The Pirate Lord! Just think of it, Lizzie! And to think you have the advantage of spending so much time with him- I heard your father say that if all goes well and you take to each other you may be escorting him for the duration of his time here."

Elizabeth's smile grew wider, and she said, colouring slightly: "I hope he does not think me impertinent like most of the other nobles seem to." Lily shook her head and said: "Nonsense! From what I've heard, Lord Turner is quite the spirited one himself..." at this she cast a sly glance in her friend's direction "...and I hear much of his handsome bearing and charm. Not to worry, we'll have you looking like a princess!"

Lord William James Turner stood at the foot of the stairs next to Governor Swann as they conversed in a lively fashion about the benefits of different types of weaponry. His long hair was tied back, and his features were tanned from his long travels. His dark eyes held a light of mischief in them, and they danced when he was happy or talking about something he was passionate about. Equally, these very same dark eyes could strike fear into the hearts of others if he so chose.

As the two talked, they did not notice Elizabeth's approach until she was halfway down the stairs. Eventually Governor Swann looked up, and smiled as he said: "Ah, good of you to join us my dear!" Lord Turner raised his head as well, and only just managed to restrain himself from gasping in a most amusing manner. Descending the stairs was a woman whose loveliness captivated him in an instant.

Her honey gold hair was arranged loosely about her shoulders, lacking the unnatural weaving that most noble-women seemed to favour. She walked with an elegance and grace that was entirely natural, and her eyes were finely shaped and had a sparkle of intelligence to them that caught his fancy directly. They were soulful and beautiful, and Lord Turner felt himself drawn into them.

However, Lord Turner refrained from making any further assessments at this point, for he did not wish to be caught staring so rudely. As the young lady reached the bottom step, Governor Swann took her hand and said, smiling: "Lord Turner, may I introduce my daughter Elizabeth."

Lord Turner faced Elizabeth and smiled charmingly, bowing as he said: "It's a pleasure, Miss. Swann. Or may I call you Elizabeth, if you do not consider it improper?" Elizabeth curtsied and smiled winningly, and said: "Nay, Lord Turner, I should be most gratified if you would address me as Elizabeth. I get exceedingly tired of formalities day in, day out!"

Governor Swann looked at his daughter, scandalized by her bold behaviour. "Elizabeth! That is no way to speak to Lord Turner..." His reprimand of his daughter however was cut off by a laugh from Lord Turner, who took Elizabeth's hand gently and said: "My, my, my! This is a jewel beyond compare, Governor Swann! She has a refreshing air about her unlike to most ladies of rank that I know. I think that we shall get on capitally!"

Elizabeth, who had been blushing strongly at her own daring, heaved a sigh of relief at these words. Lord Turner smiled at her engagingly, and said: "We are equals, and therefore you must address me as Will, not Lord Turner. You aren't the only one tired of formalities! I have never yet been called William and I don't intend to start now. Let us go to breakfast."

When they were sat at the breakfast table, Elizabeth found herself taking secret glances at Lord (Will) Turner, and studying his profile. Rumour did not give justice to the reality! She thought to herself. He is most pleasing indeed, on both the eye and the humour. As she thought this, Elizabeth flushed slightly at the lack of decorum she possessed, and thanked God that she had not voiced her opinions aloud.

Will smiled at her again, and she felt herself blush even more, whilst Lord Turner meditated upon the pleasure a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow. Unknowingly, Elizabeth had woven her spell about him already, and he was soon to find out that she had an impressive amount of intellect, a quick wit and a sharp tongue when necessary.

Commodore Norrington had been shooting dark looks at Elizabeth throughout breakfast as she conversed with Lord Turner. Eventually, Elizabeth said, glancing mischievously in Norrington's direction: "Will, tell us of the pirates you have met! I have heard of so many tales, but I wish to hear the plain truth."

Will laughed, a dimple teasing in and out of his cheek as he did so, and began to tell Elizabeth of his former collisions with Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth listened in admiration to the adventures he narrated, and soon found herself howling with laughter; along with most of the assembled party.

This occurred especially when he told them about his long friendship with Jack, the escapades they had planned and carried out; and the pranks they had pulled on other members of the crew.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Elizabeth said, still laughing; "Will you are quite the scoundrel! I shall never feel safe around you now!" Will caught the teasing, flirtatious edge to her voice, as did the Commodore, who looked most displeased at the amount of attention that Will was lavishing upon the object of his affections.

Will smirked at Elizabeth and growled: "Perhaps you aren't meant to feel safe my lady! For I am wicked through and through, as are my intentions!" This had the whole table in torrents of laughter again, until Norrington said, stiffly: "I can't see why you associate with pirates. They are foul, dissolute creatures with no sense of honour."

Lord Turner looked thunderstruck by this comment, but before he opened his mouth to speak Elizabeth turned on the Commodore furiously.

"Commodore, I think that it is quite clear that not all pirates are out for everything they can get! Captain Jack Sparrow saved Lord Turner's life on several occasions, when he could have just taken all of his possessions and left him to die. Until you meet an actual pirate, I believe you should keep your biased opinions to yourself. Besides, while breaking the law may be classed as an act of piracy, piracy itself has saved many lives that the law is unaware of."

Lord Turner looked at Elizabeth in admiration at that point, amazed by her eloquence in his defence, all the while thinking how stunning she looked when she was angry. Commodore Norrington had turned red with embarrassment at being so publicly chastised and humiliated by Elizabeth of all people, and made his excuses as he exited the breakfast room.

Elizabeth went silent after her outburst, and shot out of her seat the second that breakfast was over, making her excuses as fast as she possibly could. However, Will was determined not to let her escape so easily, and resolved to soothe her obvious embarrassment.

As she made her way up the stairs, he ran up behind her and took her arm, causing her to stop. He looked at her and said: "Elizabeth, I do apologise if I took liberties during breakfast. It's just that I enjoy your company very much, and I find it so easy to be myself around you. I also want to thank you for defending me to the Commodore."

Elizabeth blushed slightly at the reference to her explosion, and said, archly: "I could not bear to see him snub you, he was unbearably rude. And you did not take liberties with me- I've never felt anything but at ease in your presence. If you will pardon me, I must go and change into something more comfortable. Between you and me, corsets are the invention of the devil!"

Will laughed heartily at her last statement, and said, smiling: "Very well. I will do the same, whilst you go and pick something out that does not restrict your breathing. Wear what you like!" He escorted her to the doorway of her room, and said, affectionately: "Here I will leave you, my lady. Until our next meeting, sweet rose, until our next meeting!" With that he kissed her cheek gently, and bounded off with a new spring in his step, leaving Elizabeth to press a hand against the spot he had kissed, and wonder about the enigma that was Lord Will Turner.


End file.
